


Murmurs of Autumn & Honey

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Murmurs of Autumn & Honey

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

A leaf falls to Keith's shoulder and Lance giggles while removing it, carefully throwing it down to rest among the big pile had already gathered on the ground. A soft breeze caresses their cheeks in patches of ruby and the low temperature of Autumn slowly creeps through their jackets, cold shivers running down their spines.

They walk hand in hand, thumbs drawing patterns on knuckles and occasionally Keith catches Lance stealing shy glances at him. It makes him feel giddy, a mild heat in his stomach that spreads and melts the cold away. 

"So, where are you taking me exactly?" Keith asks when they cross the empty stress, the neighbour disappearing behind them and giving way to a cobblestone path that leads to the edge of the forest.

"You'll see," Lance replies tugging gently at his hand and giving a quick, mischievous smirk at Keith. The butterflies in his gut spread their wings and Keith feels once again that delicious heat coursing through him.

"Okay," is all he can reply.

The stone path ends where the canopies arch into a dome casting rays of shimmering light. The chirp of birds and the rustle of leaves add a new layer to the symphony of the forest, a nature's orchestra filling the air in eerie whispers.

Keith looks all around, too mesmerised by the leaves that drip gold, orange, brown and red, by the curious animal that peeks from its hiding place only to hide again, by the fluttering of wings and the song of cicadas.

He loses time of how long they spend walking in perfect harmony with nature. It could've been hours, perhaps only minutes, maybe a lifetime. Time was a foreign construct to him within the forest. 

Only when he feels Lance's fingers slip through his, does his attention snaps back to reality.

Lance stands a little further ahead of him, gazing adoringly Keith's way though he can detect the subtle shyness reddening he tips of his ears. It's also there in the way he starts chewing the inside of his cheek and flutters his eyelashes at him. It's in the way he shifts his weight from one feet to the other.

Then Keith sees it; behind Lance is a cascade of fairy lights hanging from the branches, their soft yellow glow like tiny stars lost in the woods. Underneath a golden oak tree there's a picnic already set for two with a small mound of welcoming pillows and mantle.

"You prepared a picnic for us?" Keith asks in awe as he takes a step forward, heart pounding loudly in his ears and adding a new tempo to the masterpiece of autumn. 

"Picking up the perfect spot wasn't easy," Lance replies quickly looking around. "I spent days searching for it until I came across this place."

Keith fills his lungs with the fresh crisp air of autumn and approaches Lance, picking up his shaky hand and brushing his lips on his knuckles, breathing some warmth into them.

"It's amazing," he says, his chest swelling, so many emotions overwhelming his already frantic heartbeat. "I love it."

"I'm glad you do," 

Lance places a lock of dark hair behind Keith's ear and every nerve of his body is suddenly attuned to Lance's closeness. 

He can map Lance's freckles, trace each inch of his lips and taste his breathing against his face. Lance's touch lingers on the soft skin behind his ear, feeling Keith's pulse there throbbing erratically. 

"Keith," Lance starts, voice a mere croak that reverberates within Keith's veins. 

"Yes?" Keith whispers back, expectant and on the brink of combusting.

Lance closes his eyes and slowly presses their foreheads together, nudging Keith's nose playfully.

"What are you doing to me?" he asks, fingers squeezing Keith's hand lightly as a chuckle plays on the tip of his lips. 

"What do you mean?" Keith holds his breath, eyes also fluttering shut and body leaning further into Lance's space, pulled by his magnetism he can never resist. 

"You were my rival," Lance continues, the soft pad of his thumb caressing Keith's cheek now, touch electrifying. "You weren't supposed to have this effect on me. But here I am, completely mesmerised by your presence and all I can think about is how much I want to kiss you."

"Then why don't yo-"

Keith's words are swallowed by the strange sound Lance makes on the back of his throat before he steals Keith's lips.

It's an urgent kiss, a desperate one that speaks of all the promises murmured in the dark. It carries the desperation of all those kisses they couldn't have shared, the ones they had been too afraid to steal behind the curtain in fear of an uncertain future.

Keith feels slightly lightheaded by the time they pull away to breathe. He opens his eyes enough to see Lance's swollen lips, the bruise of a bite Keith couldn't resist so tantalising he almost groans. 

"Don't," Lance says suddenly startling Keith only a little as a pair of blue half-lidded eyes stare back at him with the small intensity. 

"Don't what?"

"Ask me again to kiss you," Lance replies.

"Kiss me?" Keith requests innocently and Lance chuckles before diving into another kiss.

This kiss is slow and deliberate. It speaks of something wholesome and beautiful; it makes hope bloom in autumn.

  
With each fallen leaf, a new dream of a future is born and with each chorus of the wind, a new whisper is spoken between kisses and embraces.


End file.
